Trailers are commonly used to transport various types of cargo as they are towed behind vehicles. However, many of the prior art trailers are suited for towing a specific type of cargo. Therefore, often times, one must use a different trailer to transport different types of cargo. Using different trailers to transport different types of cargo can be quite costly.
Flatbed trailers are utilized to transport different types of cargo. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0155748 to Picard et al. describes a modular trailer including a base frame for receiving modular carrier assemblies.
However, prior art trailers may be complicated, cumbersome, and difficult to handle. Much time and effort is required to assemble and to utilize such trailers.
Further, some prior art cargo pods, holding cargo such as bicycles, do not make efficient use of the pod space. Additionally, when transported by trailers, these pods do not make efficient use of the space on the trailer.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus capable of efficiently transporting various types of cargo.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for transporting interchangeable cargo.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for easily transporting one or more cargo pods.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bicycle pod for efficient storage and/or transport of bicycles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bicycle pod.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a watercraft pod for storage and transport of watercraft items and/or any other desired items.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved interchangeable cargo pod.